wierszefandomcom-20200215-history
Złoty trójkąt/II/03
| autor=Maurice Leblanc | autor1= | sekcja=Część II | sekcja2=Rozdział | poprzedni=Rozdział | następny=Rozdział | adnotacje= | tłumacz= | stopka= }} 1}} ROZDZIAŁ III. ARSENIUSZ LUPIN DZIAŁA. Patrycyusz otworzył oczy, odetchnął kilka razy i rozejrzał się wokoło ze zdumieniem... Drzwi pokoju tyły otwarte... Wpływała przez nie fala świeżego powietrza... On zaś, Patrycyusz Belval leżał na sofie... Obok na drugiej sofie spoczywała Koralia... Młoda kobieta poruszała się niespokojnie, podrzucając niekiedy całem ciałem jakby w skurczu cierpienia... — Tak samo jak ja powraca z otchłani... I cierpi... Biedna moja, mała Koralia.... Zbierał myśli... — Nie śpię przecież... Żyję... i ona żyje... Ale kto i w jaki sposób nas uratował?... W tej chwili w otwartych drzwiach ukazał się człowiek. Była to postać w niczem nie przypominająca starego Szymona... Nieznajomy uśmiechnął się przyjaźnie: — No, jak się mamy, panie kapitanie?... Lepiej? Niechże się pan napije... I podał mu szklankę pełną orzeźwiającego napoju. Patrycyusz połknął kilka haustów i z uciechą zobaczył po chwili, że Koralia również pije... — Tak... czuję się lepiej... Mój Boże!... jak to dobrze — żyć!... Koralia żyje także — nieprawdaż?... Nie słyszał już odpowiedzi, albowiem zasnął głębokim pokrzepiającym snem. Gdy się obudził, czuł się o wiele rzeźwiejszym... Wprawdzie lekka mgła przesłaniała mu jeszcze mózg, a płuca przy oddychaniu bolały nieco, ale zdawał sobie już dokładnie sprawę z sytuacyi. I powtórzył głośno: — Jak to dobrze żyć!... Siły powróciły mu już o tyle, że zdołał dźwignąć się z sofy i na palcach, aby nie zbudzić śpiącej Koralii — wyszedł z pokoju, udał się do ogrodu, chcąc odetchnąć świeżem powietrzem a zarazem poszukać człowieka, który ocalił Koralii i jemu życie. Nie szukał długo. Pod rozłożystem drzewem na trzcinowym leżaku spoczywał ów nieznajomy wybawca, ujęty snem sprawiedliwych. Spał mocno, a nawet chrapał z lekka. Był to mężczyzna wysoki, niezbyt tęgi, ale szeroki w ramionach o matowej cerze i przystrzyżonym wąsie nad kształtnie wykrojonemi wargami. Na skroniach widniały pasemka siwych włosów. Człowiek ten mógł mieć około 50 lat. Krój jego ubrania i gatunek materyi zdradzały dbałość o elegancyę. Na ziemi koło leżaka, widniała książka oprawna w bronzowa skórę. Na grzbiecie książki złote inicyały: „L. P.” — To on mnie ocalił!... on nas oboje ocalił!... Ale jakim sposobem?... I kto go przysłał!.. Dotknął ręką ramienia śpiącego. Ten otwarł odrazu oczy i uśmiechnął się po przyjacielsku: — Wybacz pan, kapitanie, ale jestem zawsze tak zajęty, iż korzystam z wolnej chwili, aby się trochę przedrzemnąć... A pan jakże się czuje?... A pani, „mateczka Koralia” czy miewa się lepiej... Przypuszczam, że tak... Zrobiłem co należało, a reszty dokonać miało świeże powietrze... Przerwał na chwilę, a czytając zapytanie w oczach kapitana, rzekł: — Ach! zapomniałem się przedstawić. Jestem Don Luis Perenna — ze starej rodziny hiszpańskiej... szlachta autentyczna... papiery rodowe w porządku... Zaśmiał się serdecznie: — Jak widzę, nazwisko moje — nic panu nie mówi... Zapewne Msr. Ya-Bon, mówiąc panu o mnie dwa tygodnie temu — inne wymienił nazwisko... A co? zaczyna pan rozumieć?... Domyślasz się kapitanie, kogo masz przed sobą?... więc do usług: Arseniusz Lupin!... Patrycyusz był nad wyraz zdumiony. Zapomniał zupełnie o swej rozmowie z Senegalczykiem i o jego przyrzeczeniu. A tymczasem Ya-Bon działał i oto skutki... Arseniusz Łupin zjawił się i cudem jakimś oderwał wieko trumny, zabite ciężkimi gwoździami... Jeżeli on, Patrycyusz i Koralia mogą się jeszcze cieszyć życiem i blaskiem słonecznym — sprawił to nikt inny jak tylko Arseniusz Łupin... Patrycyusz wyciągnął doń rękę i rzekł: — Dziękuję. — Niech pan nie dziękuje!... — zawołał wesoło Don Luis — wystarczy uścisk dłoni... A moją rękę można uścisnąć kapitanie!... Mam wprawdzie parę grzeszków na sumieniu, ale zrekompensowałem je pewną ilością dobrych uczynków, które zapewnią mi uznanie każdego uczciwego człowieka, a przedewszystkiem moje własne!... Przerwał znowu i pochwycił młodego oficera za ramię: — Niech się pan nie rusza... szpiegują nas... — Kto taki? — Ktoś, kto czai się poza sztachetami furtki... chce nas zobaczyć... — Skąd pan to wie!... — Proszę, niech pan uważnie posłucha... — Nie słyszę nic specyalnego... — A jednak... łoskot zatrzymanego motoru automobilowego... — Któżby to mógł być, zdaniem pańskiem? — Naturalnie, że stary Szymon. — Szymon? — Oczywiście! Chce się upewnić, czy ja was istotnie oboje ocaliłem? — Więc on nie jest waryatem?!... — Ani mu się śni!... Z niego taki waryat, jak ze mnie lub z pana... — A jednak... — A jednak chce pan powiedzieć, że Szymon opiekował się panem, że jego celem było połączenie was obojga, że przysłał panu klucz od furty ogrodowej itd... itd... — Panu wiadomo jest wszystko? — Muszę wiedzieć, jakże inaczej mógłbym pospieszyć wam z pomocą?!... — Ależ w takim razie — rzekł zaniepokojony Patrycyusz — musimy przedsięwziąć pewne środki ostrożności... Wracajmy do pawilonu. Koralia jest sama. — Niech się pan nie lęka. Nie grozi żadne niebezpieczeństwo, — Skąd ta pewność!? — Przecież ja tu jestem. Zdumienie Patrycyusza nie miało granic... — Więc Szymon zna pana? Wie, że pan jest tutaj? — Wie, bo przejął mój list pisany do pana... I chciał uprzedzić moje przybycie i dlatego się tak spieszył... Tylko, że ja przyspieszyłem także mój przyjazd o kilka godzin i nie udało mu się... — Aż do czasu przyjazdu pan nie wiedział kto jest tym wrogiem?... — Nie wiedziałem... — Więc to dopiero dzisiaj rano... — Nie, to dopiero dzisiaj popołudniu, o godzinie trzy kwadranse na drugą... Patrycyusz spojrzał na zegarek. — Teraz jest czwarta... A zatem w przeciągu dwóch godzin... — Nawet tyle nie... jestem tutaj dopiero od godziny... — Pytał pan pewnie Ya-Bona!... — Miałbym też na co czas tracić!... Ya-Bon poprostu powiedział mi, że pan wyszedł razem z panią Koralią i żeście jeszcze nie wrócili... Trochę mnie to zdziwiło... — No i... — Znalazłem pana... — W jaki sposób?... — Przedewszystkiem przetrząsnąłem pański pokój, a ja to umiem robić... i znalazłem szparę we drzwiach, przy których stało pańskie biurko... Szpara ta była dość szeroka, aby z sąsiedniego pokoju można było obserwować dokładnie, co się u pana dzieje... I w ten to właśnie sposób Szymon śledził pana... Potem znalazłem pańskie zapiski i z nich dowiedziałem się reszty... Naturalnie nie zwlekając dłużej udałem się w towarzystwie Ya-Bona do tego ogrodu... — Czy furta była otwarta? — Nie, ale w tej samej chwili Szymon opuszczał ogród... Miał „pecha” co?... skorzystałem z tego i wszedłem... Nie śmiał protestować... Z pewnością nie wiedział kogo ma przed sobą... — Ale pan nie wiedział, że to właśnie on jest tym wrogiem?... — Jakto nie wiedziałem?... A pańskie zapiski?... — Ja przecież nie przypuszczałem... — Ależ mój kochany kapitanie — każda strona pańskiego pamiętnika — to akt oskarżenia w stosunku do Szymona!... Niema wypadku w którymby on pierwszorzędnej nie odgrywał roli, niema podstępu, któregoby nie przygotował... — W takim razie należałoby go wziąć za kołnierz... — A potem?... Jakże go zmusić, aby przemówił? aby przestał udawać waryata... Nie, najlepiej pozwolić mu działać, a sam się zgubi... Widzi pan, krąży już koło domu — zamiast uciec... Don Luis nadstawił ucha: — Aha!... zobaczył pana... I teraz odchodzi... Patrycyusz aż podskoczył: — Odchodzi!... widzi pan!... Lepiej go było schwytać odrazu!... Czy go odnajdziemy tego nędznika?... Don Luis uśmiechnął się. — Mianuje pan nędznikiem człowieka, który czuwał nad panem przez lat dwadzieścia, który pana zbliżył do mateczki Koralii... pańskiego dobrodzieja!... — Ach! czyż ja wiem — co mani o tem myśleć... Wszystko to jest tak tajemnicze!... Chciał nas przecie zabić!... chciał zabić Koralię!... Nienawidzę go!... chciałbym go wziąć na tortury, a jednak... — Niech się pan nie lęka. Mam go w ręku. — Jakto?! — Szofer jego automobilu — to mój człowiek. — Co? co pan mówi?!... — Mówię, że jednego z moich ludzi wsadziłem do „taxi”. No i Szymon wskoczył do tego auta... — A może do innego!... — Nie!... poznałem łoskot motoru... — A pan jest pewny swego człowieka?... — Najpewniejszy. — A jeśli Szymon opuści Paryż?... — Każe się w takim razie zawieść na jakiś dworzec kolejowy, a my o tem będziemy powiadomieni za kilkanaście minut. I pogonimy za nim... — Pociągiem? — Nie, autem... — Czy ma pan passe-partout? przecież to czas wojenny... — Mam pozwolenie na jazdę automobilem po całej Francyi!... — Czy możliwe?!... — Najautentyczniejszy w świecie dokument wystawiony na imię don Luis Perenna, podpisany przez ministra spraw wewnętrznych i kontrasygnowany... — I kontrasygnowany?... — Przez prezydenta rzeczypospolitej!... Patrycyusz był formalnie oszołomiony. Wpatrywał się w don Luisa takim wzrokiem, jakby patrzył na jakąś nadziemską istotę. Don Perenna uśmiechnął się. — Widzę, że pańskie nerwy są przeczulone panie kapitanie... A może to głód przyczynia się do tego?... Trzeba będzie coś przekąsić... chodźmy... Pociągnął go w stronę pawilonu, mówiąc po drodze poważniejszym już tonem: — Przedewszystkiem, mój drogi kapitanie, proszę pana o absolutną dyskrecję. Poza kilku dawnymi przyjaciółmi i poza Ya-Bonem, którego spotkałem w Afryce i który uratował mi życie, nikt mnie tutaj we Francyi nie zna pod prawdziwem nazwiskiem. Nazywam się don Luis Perenna. Weszli obaj do pokoju, w którym spała mateczka Koralia. Don Luis rzekł: — Jeszcze słowo kapitanie. Przybyłem tutaj z pewną sekretna misyą i za dwa dni muszę odjechać. Obowiązkiem moim więc jest uprzedzić pana, że pomimo całej mojej sympatyi dla pana i pani Koralii ani o minutę nie przedłużę mojego pobytu, od chwili gdy odnajdę 1800 worków ze złotem. Dwie te sprawy zresztą łączące się ze sobą. No a teraz proszę przedstaw mnie pan mateczce Koralii i do pracy. Zaśmiał się dobrodusznie. — Nie będziemy wobec niej robili tajemnicy. Nieprawdaż, kapitanie? Powiedz jej pan moje prawdziwe nazwisko. Nie obawiam się niczego. Arseniusz Lupin ma wszystkie kobiety po swojej stronie. W pół godziny później Koralia po spożyciu smacznego posiłku znajdowała się w swoim pokoju, pewna troskliwej pielęgnacyi i dobrej straży. Patrycyusz również zajadał z apetytem, podczas gdy don Luis spacerował po tarasie, paląc papierosy jeden za drugim. — Zatem kapitanie, zaczynamy? Spojrzał na zegarek: — Wpół do szóstej. Jeszcze przeszło godzina do zachodu słońca. To wystarczy. — Wystarczy? Nie sądzi pan chyba, że zdołamy osiągnąć nasz cel w przeciągu godziny. — Cel ostateczny nie, ale cel zamierzony na najbliższy czas osiągnięmy nawet wcześniej. Godzina? Pocóż nam całej godziny? Za kilka minut będziemy wiedzieli gdzie się złoto znajduje. Don Luis udał się za kapitanem do piwnicy, mieszczącej się pod biblioteką, gdzie Essares-bej ukrywał worki ze złotem aż do czasu ich wysłania. — Więc to przez to okienko wrzucano worki? — Tak jest. — I niema innego wejścia? — Żadnego oprócz schodów, które prowadzą do biblioteki no i oprócz drugiego okienka. — Które wychodzi na taras? — Tak, rzeczywiście. — No, to w takim razie jasne. Worki wrzucano przez pierwsze okienko a wyrzucano przez drugie. — Ależ. — Niema żadnego ale, mój kapitanie. Jakże by miało być inaczej. Widzi pan, to jest najbłędniejsza droga, jeżeli się w południe szuka czwartej godziny na zegarze. Powrócili na taras. Don Luis stanął przy okienku i zlustrował całe otoczenie. Nie trwało to długo. W odległości mniej więcej 4 metrów od okien biblioteki znajdował się okrągły basen z posągiem dziecka w środku, przez którego usta wypływał strumień wody. Don Luis podszedł, obejrzał basen i nachylając się dotknął statuetki, która nagle obróciła się jak na sprężynie, z prawej strony na lewo, razem ze swoją podstawą. — No, mamy już — rzekł. — Co mamy?... — Basen się opróżni. Istotnie woda zaczęła opadać i ukazało się dno basenu. Don Luis wszedł teraz do basenu i znowu dokładnie wszystko badał. Po dłuższej chwili rzekł: — To tą drogą ekspedyowano dalej worki przy pomocy haczyka, przesuwającego się po drucie żelaznym... O! widzi pan — u góry mamy ten drut żelazny... — Tam do dyabła!... wykrzyknął kapitan Belval — co my teraz zrobimy?! Nie możemy się przecież posuwać po drucie żelaznym!... — To nawet zbyteczne. Wystarczy stwierdzić dokąd on prowadzi... Aha!... zapomniałem, że trzeba będzie wyjść przez tę uliczkę... Czy ma pan klucz? Tak! To proszę mi go dać... Patrycyusz dał klucz, poczem stosownie do wskazówek don Luisa jął posuwać się wzdłuż muru. — Trochę bardziej na prawo — komenderował don Luis — jeszcze trochę... Dobrze. Teraz niech pan utnie tę gałązkę z drzewa... O! tak... doskonale!... Patrycyusz dogonił swego towarzysza i obaj udali się nad Sekwanę. Na wybrzeżu don Luis zatrzymał się przy starej skleconej z desek budzie. — Możebyśmy tutaj zajrzeli... zaproponował don Luis — interesuje mnie ten budynek... A ponieważ w całej tej awanturze wszystkie drzwi otwierają się niby cudem... mam więc nadzieję, że tym razem tak będzie... Istotnie nadzieja okazała się uzasadnioną. Z łatwością dostali się do tego schowanka, pełnego narzędzi robotniczych i różnych rupieci. Don Luis zaświecił lampkę elektryczną. — Dotychczas nic nadzwyczajnego — szepnął. — Piły, łopaty, drabina. O! ale co widzę! Drut żelazny z haczykami. To już chyba nie należy do zwykłych narzędzi robotniczych. I don Luis zaczął tłumaczyć. — Więc to tutaj przybywały worki ze złotem. Wpadały one do jednego z tych małych wagoników które pan widzi nagromadzone w tym kącie. No, a następnie nocą transportowano je na statek i odjeżdżały. — I pan sadzi, że istotnie w ten sposób wyekspediowano ostatnie 118 worków złota. — Obawiam się, że tak. — A zatem spóźniliśmy się. Zapanowało przez chwilę milczenie. Don Luis kombinował: — Ale w jaki sposób zdołał pan w tak krótkim czasie — zapytał — Patrycyusz — dojść do tego wszystkiego. — Wyczytałem to w tej oto książce. I don Luis z kieszeni palta wyjął książkę, którą poprzednio Patrycyusz widział leżącą u jego nóg w ogrodzie. Były to pamiętniki Benjamina Francklina. Ale wewnątrz tej książki na końcu jednego z rozdziałów były dopisane następujące słowa: „Codziennie udajemy się do wsi Passy, która graniczy z moją posiadłością. I skąd ściąga się wody do wspaniałego ogrodu. Strumyki i kaskady spływają ze wszystkich stron poprzez doskonale skonstruowane kanały. Ponieważ znają mnie jako amatora różnych osobliwości mechanicznych, więc pokazano mi basen, w którym wszystkie źródła się schodzą. Wystarczy obrócić trochę na lewo pewnego chłopczyka z marmuru, ażeby otworzyć przejście, którędy wody spływają aż do wybrzeża Sekwany”. — Widzi pan, jakie to proste. Przeczytawszy te słowa wiedziałem już wszystko. — Ba, ale skąd pan przyszedł do posiadania tej książki?... — Przypadkiem. Znalazłem ją w pokoju starego Szymona i schowałem, ponieważ mnie zaciekawiło, dlaczego on ją czytał. Patrycyusz wykrzyknął: — Aha, to już rozumiem teraz jakim sposobem on odkrył sekret Essaresa. Prawdopodobnie znalazł tę książkę wśród papierów swojego pana. Nieprawdaż? Czy pan jest tego samego zdania? Czy też może jakoś inaczej pan to sobie wyobraża? Don Luis nie odpowiedział. W zamyśleniu spoglądał na rzekę. Wzrok jego tkwił obecnie w pewnym małym stateczku, który zdawał się zupełnie pusty. Ale wązka smuga dymu zaczynała się ulatniać z komina. — Chciałbym się przyjrzeć temu statkowi. — Chodźmy bliżej — rzekł. Okazało się, że na tym statku pozornie pustym, znajduje się jakiś mężczyzna wysoki, barczysty, o czarnych, wijących się włosach i twarzy bez zarostu. Człowiek ten ubrany był w bluzę i spodnie stare, zużyte, połatane. Don Luis podał mu banknot 20-to frankowy, który został przyjęty bardzo przychylnie. — Chciałbym uzyskać małą informacyę, — rzekł don Luis. — Czy tutaj przed tą budą nie było w tych dniach jakiegoś statku?... — Owszem, była łódź motorowa, która odjechała wczoraj. — Jak się nazywała ta motorówka? — „Piękna Helena”. Załoga jej składała się z dwóch mężczyzn i z jakiejś kobiety. To byli zdaje się cudzoziemcy. Mówili jakimś nieznanym językiem. Po angielsku, czy po hiszpańsku... doprawdy nie wiem. — A co oni tutaj robili? — Nie wiem także. Ale pracowali całą noc. Coś wyładowywali, słyszałem stuk kół wagonowych, No, a o świcie odjechali. — W jakim kierunku? — Tak gdzieś w stronę Mantes. — Dziękuję. To tylko chciałem wiedzieć. W dziesięć minut potem Patrycyusz i don Luis rozmawiali z szoferem automobilu, którym jechał poprzednio Szymon Diodokis. Z godnie z przypuszczeniami don Luisa, Szymon kazał się zawieźć do dworca kolejowego Saint Lazare i tam wykupił bilet. — Dokąd kupił bilet? — Do Mantes — odparł szofer.